Love Across The Wastes
by kiwilynn13
Summary: A series of one shots alternating between Benny/F!Courier and Butch/F!LW. Most will be just pure fluff and angst. Rated M for swearing and possible more-than-kissing stuff in the future.
1. Beginning

Hello readers! This is something I've been working on for a while. It's a 30 day writing challenge I saw on tumblr and I thought I'd give it a shot. So, this will be a series of one shots with my two favorite couples, Benny/F!Courier and Butch/F!LW.

* * *

_beginning._

_I hate her,_ Butch DeLoria thought as perfect, little Ana Parker gave her report on the side effects of rad poisoning to the class. She had the one thing he had always wanted. No, not a first edition of Grognak, but love. Love from a father. Hell, her mom was dead but she still had her love.

Butch wasn't loved. He had no father to love him. His mom was still around, but she wasn't really there thanks to the bottle of vodka permanently in her hand. She couldn't give a shit less about her son.

He was only sixteen years old. Old enough to handle himself, but still too young to be alone. He had Wally and Paul, but lately something had changed within the Tunnel Snakes. Wally was spending all his time with Christine Kendall and Paul was focusing more on taking the damn G.O.A.T. So, since his friends and his family were all too busy for him, he spent most of his time picking on Ana. The girl who had everything.

Butch hadn't realized he was staring at her until Mr. Brotch shouted his name.

"Mr. DeLoria! If you're done ogling Miss Parker, we will continue with your presentation."

Butch could feel the color in his cheeks rising. He was not ogling her. If he had to admit it, he did consider her to be pretty, but she was still _her._

When the bell dinged signaling classes end, Butch practically ran out of the room. He couldn't handle those people anymore. He had discovered a door in the reactor room that opened up into the vault's entrance a few years back. This was his place. No one could bother him here.

He paced back and forth in front of the enormous, steel door, kicking up dirt as he did so. He had enough of this place. It was suffocating him.

"Butch?"

_Oh no,_ he thought, _how the hell did she find me out here, of all places?_

"Hell do you want, Noesbleed?"

He turned around to look at her. She was standing in the doorway from the reactor room. She looked...cautious? Afraid, even? Butch couldn't really decide.

"I just...you just ran out of class so quickly...I, um...I guess I don't really know why I'm here...I just thought you might need...someone to talk to..."

Butch shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way towards the stairs. He sighed and gestured for her to come and join him. He plopped down onto the top stair and looked at her expectantly. She hadn't moved an inch.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or what?" Butch snapped.

"Oh..sorry," Ana mumbled as she quickly made her way to the stairs and sat down next to him.

Well...this was certainly...different. Maybe he didn't hate her as much as he thought he did.

A minute of awkward silence had gone by. Butch felt like he was being drowned by it. He needed to say something.

"I wasn't "ogling" you."

Ana laughed. She actually laughed at him.

"Butch, I had stopped talking for a good two minutes. Mr. Brotch had said you're name at least six times."

That surprised him. He could feel his cheeks heating up again._ Dammit._

"Well, still. It wasn't on purpose."

Ana smiled at him, a genuine smile. She didn't hate him. Yes, he made her miserable, but she didn't hate him. She had noticed that Butch hadn't been acting like his usual tool self, and that bothered her. Something was definitely off with him.

"So...what's the matter with you?" Ana bluntly asked. There was no beating around the bush with her.

"'Scuse me?"

"You've been acting weird, distant, I guess. Did you lose all your friends when they found out how much of an ass you really are?" Ana laughed. The look on Butch's face made her stop that immediately. He looked...defeated.

"For your information, Nosebleed, I have lost my friends. But not for the reason you think."

"What happened then?"

"And why should I tell you?"

Who was she to talk to him like this? Who did she think she was? _She's reaching out,_ a small voice in the back of his mind said,_ she can help you._

"Because...there's no one else," Ana said quietly.

Butch took in her words and realized how true they were. She was right. There was no one else.

"Look at that door right there," he said, pointing towards the massive, steel door in front of him.

Ana looked at it, confused. Was she supposed to be seeing anything special? Had Butch gone crazy? Maybe he was hallucinating.

"Butch...what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"That right there is the one thing separating us from the outside world. Just one door. Don't you ever think about what could be out there?"

"Of course I do, but the war destroyed everything. There's nothing left for us there."

"How do you know that? Just cause the Overseer says that, it doesn't mean it's true. There could be a whole world up there just waiting for us to rejoin it again. There's no way the war could've killed everyone left out of the vaults."

"Are you saying you want to leave the vault?" Ana was taken back by that. Leave the vault? He truly had gone insane if he wanted that.

"Yes, yes I am. There's nothing for me here. My ma is always drunk. Wally's always with Christine. Paul cares too much about the G.O.A.T. My dad left us. There's nothing. You know, I bet I could leave and no one would ever notice."

So that was why he had been so withdrawn. It all made sense now.

"Butch...people care about you. Don't think otherwise."

"Yeah, and how do you know that? Everyone loves you. You don't know what it's like being me. You have no god damned idea," Butch stood up from the stairs and began to pace back and forth in front of the vault entrance.

"Have you tried to talk-"

"Who would listen?!" Butch exploded.

"I would," Ana whispered.

Butch stopped in his tracks and looked down at her. How could she be like this? He was horrible to her and she still had the patience to sit here and listen to him complain. She was something else.

"Why? I've been nothing but horrible to you for years. Why are you even here right now?"

Should I tell him? Ana thought to herself. Why was she here? Well, it was simple really. She was in love with him. She had been for years. Yes, he was mean to her. But she looked passed that. All she wanted was for him to love her back. She had to tell him. It was now or never. Who knows, maybe, just maybe, this could lead to something more.

"Butch...I..."

Butch sat back down next to her on the steps.

"Spit it out, Nosebleed."

He's right, just spit it out.

"I'm in love with you, Butch."

Shit, she thought, that's not how I wanted to say that. Ana hid her face in her hands. Could this get any worse? And why hasn't he said anything? God, this is so embarrassing...

Ana stood up and moved back to the reactor doors. She needed to get away from him.

Butch watched her leave into the first reactor room. He needed to stop her. She can't just say something like that and not give him more than a minute to react.

"Wait!" Butch yelled after her as he ran into the reactor room. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her. She wouldn't face him, though, so Butch himself in front of her.

She had tears running down her face, reflected by the purple glow from the reactor. She wouldn't meet his eyes, too embarrassed of herself. Why did she think that he could possibly feel the same?

Butch studied her face. She really was pretty. Even with the tears.

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to say anything before you ran off," he said. He wanted to wipe the tears from her face, but he just couldn't bring himself to. After what she just said, he wasn't too sure where they now stood with each other.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Now, please, just let me go wallow in my embarrassment alone," Ana made a move to pull herself from his grasp on her arm. He wouldn't budge.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"You're seriously asking that? I shouldn't have said anything at all. It was stupid," Ana tried to pull away again but Butch just tightened his group. He really wasn't making this any easier for her.

"It wasn't stupid," Butch said so quietly she didn't think she heard him correctly, "I don't feel the same way...now, but...maybe I could. I don't know what else to say, Ana."

Ana. He had called her Ana. That was the first time he had ever done that. It sounded nice to hear her name coming from his lips. She finally looked into his eyes. He wasn't fooling around with her. This wasn't a game, and he knew that. This was so...unexpected.

"Look, I don't want you to say that because you feel obligated to, you don't and never will feel the same, so let's just forget I ever said anything."

"No. I don't wanna forget that. Ana, no one in this damn vault cares about me...except you. I'm not gonna forget that."

"Butch...please just let-"

Butch cut her off with an unexpected kiss. Ana didn't realize he was even kissing her until everything clicked in her mind. His arms snaked around her back, pulling her closer to him. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could feel it. Ana had never kissed anyone before, and now, Butch DeLoria, a man she had come to love was kissing her with so much care that she could have melted.

The reactor next to them sparked and startled them apart. Ana's cheeks were flushed and Butch was slightly out of had kissed many girls in his life, but none of them ever felt like that. When he kissed Ana, he did it on an impulse, just to see what she'd do. He didn't expect to feel so drawn to her. It was like the kiss changed something in himself. He didn't know what to think, all he knew was that he wanted to kiss her again.

And so he did just that. Butch grabbed Ana's hips and pulled her close to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he began to kiss her again, this time with more passion.

This was the moment then. The moment that would begin a love that neither of them expected.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	2. Accusation

_Day 2 of my 30 Day Writing Challenge. This one is Benny/F!Courier, my other favorite Fallout couple. Enjoy!_

* * *

_accusation._

Dinah Darin was not accustomed to feeling this way. All her life she had been on her own, well...from what she could_ remember_ she had always been alone. Eight months ago she had been shot in the head and buried in a shallow grave by a man she had never met.

A man that would come to change her life in more ways than she anticipated.

She had come a long ways since then. She had made it all the way to the Strip, with a few stops along the way. She knew she needed to get that damned platinum chip back, but nothing was more important to her than getting revenge on the man who had tried to kill her.

Along the way, she had found out that he was Benny Gecko, leader of the Chairmen at The Tops on the Strip. From what Dinah had been told, he sounded like a real fink.

Her plan was simple enough. Get into The Tops looking like a beautiful tourist, not some travel worn revenge seeker, find Benny, seduce him enough for him to get her alone, and then she would do what she did best: use her appeal to get him into bed. And then, when he was sound asleep, she would kill him.

A friend she had met along the way, Arcade Gannon, a Followers researcher, wholeheartedly disapproved of her plans. _You'll regret this_, he would tell her.

And yet, here she was. Her blonde hair had been curled and she had applied a bit of makeup she found in her suite at the Lucky 38. The green dress she had found hugged her in all the right places. She felt ridiculous, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't look good. _How could Benny resist?_

One of the Chairmen at the front desk took her weapons from her. Dinah prayed to whatever God there was that her plan went off without a hitch. There was another man behind the front desk who seemed to be calling the shots that night. She figured he was a good place to begin her search for Benny.

"'Scuse me, I'm new in town and I was just wonderin' if you could give me the rundown of this joint?" Dinah asked, her eyelashes batting just enough.

The man looked her up and down with a grin on his face before answering her.

"Well, hey hey, pretty baby, you've definitely come to the right place for some fun. This is The Tops, the greatest casino on the strip, and I'm Swank, second in command. What's your name, doll?"

"Dinah, Dinah Darin," she smiled. _Oh, this was going to be easy_, "so, if you're second in command, who's on top?"

"That'd be Benny, but trust me, honey, you'd rather be with me right now, Benny's a bit...what's the word...preoccupied, at the moment."

Preoccupied?_ Shit_, Dinah thought,_ did he already go to his room with some other broad?_

"Come on, baby, I'll show you what The Tops has to offer," Swank came around the front of the desk and brought Dinah's hand up to rest in the crook of his arm.

_Maybe this'll work_, she thought. With Swank guiding her around, she'd look less suspicious and she'd get a good layout of the casino.

Swank led her into an area filled with roulette tables, slot machines, and beautiful people losing all of their caps. Dinah glanced around at all of the men, none of them had on the ugly checkered suit she remembered from the night she was shot.

And then, like a slap in the face, she saw him. How she hadn't noticed him before was beyond her. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Benny was standing with men all around him in the corner of the room. This was her chance. Swank was saying something about how the NCR liked to come to the Tops all the time. He was so immersed in the conversation that he didn't even notice Dinah slip off his arm as she began to make her way towards Benny.

_Just three more steps, Dinah, this is it. Finally._

"What in the goddamn...? Benny said Dinah approached him.

Dinah smiled at his reaction. Here we go...

"Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves, like smooth little babies..."

"When you shot me, you ran off so fast I never got your name."

"You makin' a pass at me, sister? Cause I'm out of your league."

"Is it wrong to want a guy who'd shoot me in the head?"

"Did those bullets scramble your egg? Or have you always been a naughty broad...?"

"Girls like bad boys. And you've been downright awful."

"You're one sick pussycat, baby. There's quins and then there's...I don't even know what to call you."

"I'm saying I dig you, despite it all. What do you say?"

"I hear "dig" from you, babe, and all I can think of is a shovel. How can this be? This ain't forgiveness, it's...wrong."

"I'm a courier, remember? Don't you want me to handle your package?" _Oh god_, Dinah could've thrown up at that line, but she had to make this convincing. She'd get him alone and get this over with. Hopefully soon.

"All right, honey baby, this is all kinds of wrong, but to my suite it is. Thirteenth floor. Follow me," Benny put his hand on the small of Dinah's back and led her away from his goons. She felt her heart beat get faster as he led them to the elevator doors.

Once the doors opened, he pulled Dinah into the elevator and crashed his lips into hers. She was shocked that he was moving so quickly, but she didn't slip up. She responded with just as much passion as he was.

The elevator dinged, signaling the thirteenth floor. Benny pulled Dinah out and walked her into his suite, locking the door behind him. They were alone. Her plan was so close to being fulfilled.

Once they were in the bedroom, Benny pulled her close to him and kissed her, tugging at the tight green dress she wore. Dinah didn't know what came over her, but for a moment she completely forgot about her revenge. She let Benny bring her onto his bed. From there, all she could remember was heat and skin and passion.

No one had ever made love to her like that before. The way he looked at her before he kissed her made her forget the reason she was even here in the first place.

"Hold me, will ya? I swear you wore me out," Benny whispered as he pulled Dinah close to his side so her head rested in the crook of his shoulder and her arm lay on his bare chest.

She could feel his heart slow down and his breathing even out. He was asleep. Dinah looked up at his calm face. He was really handsome, now that she could see him closer. She felt his hands tighten on her hips. She could hardly move he was holding her so tightly.

Dinah felt herself begin to relax into his hold, her own eyes starting to close. But then she remembered, she had a job to do. She looked into his face again. Here he was. The man that shot her in the head and buried her for no other reason that a platinum chip, and yet...she couldn't do it. All she needed to do was wrap her hands around his neck and he would be dead. But then she thought of the way he looked at her while they made love. She thought of how nice it felt to have someone wrapping their arms around her and holding her tightly.

"You tried to kill me," Dinah whispered into the darkness of the room.

Benny didn't answer her, he just pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible.

That's what did it. She couldn't kill him. She just...didn't have it in her to kill this man who was making her feel all sorts of insane emotions completely out of no where.

She felt her weariness get to her as her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell asleep on Benny's chest.

Just as she slipped from conscientiousness, she could have sworn she head a mumbled "sorry" coming from Benny. It could have been her imagination, but at this point, it didn't matter. She was connected to him now, and there was no avoiding it.

They were in this together now.

Until the end.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! The next chapter will be another Butch/F!LW, so be prepared for some angst in that one!


	3. Restless

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I really have no excuse other than just being really lazy. Anyways, here we go! Another Butch and Ana story.

* * *

restless.

One year. It had been one full year since she had left the vault. One year of sleepless nights and frustration. God, he missed her.

* * *

_"Ana, wait!" Butch yelled as she ran down the hall._

_She didn't stop, but he wasn't about to let her go that easily. He sprinted after her. When he finally caught up, Butch grabbed Ana's arm and pulled her into a supply closet._

_"Butch, I have to go! Please, my dad needs me!" Ana yelled._

_"He can wait! What the hell do you think you're doin'?! Are you just gonna up and leave too?"_

_"Butch, I have to! He needs me!"_

_"He didn't even tell you he was gonna leave! He wants you here, where you'll be safe!"_

_Ana tried to pry her arms out of Butch's grasp, but he only held on harder. She didn't want to leave him behind but she didn't have a choice. If she stayed, she'd be killed. And if she left...well she didn't really know what she'd do once she was out. All she knew was that she needed to find her dad._

_Her mind snapped back to Butch. He was staring into her eyes, searching for something, anything that might give him hope that she was going to stay._

_He was left with disappointment._

_"Butch, I have to go. If I stay here the Overseer will have me killed. You have to understand...I don't have a choice," Ana said as the tears came down her face._

_Butch finally calmed down and pulled Ana into his arms. He felt the front of his vault suit grow damp with her tears. What was he supposed to do? How could he just let her go?_

* * *

The halls were quiet for now. The rebellion group camped out in the clinic had taken a bad turn and the Overseer was getting more and more insane. Butch stood at the top of the stairs keeping guard. He took the night shifts a lot, it's not like he slept anymore anyways. Whenever he tried, he dreamed of her. It was driving him crazy with her not here. Looking back now, he had to laugh. No one knew why he acted the way he did now. No one knew that it was all because of her.

* * *

_It was almost one in the morning. The after G.O.A.T. party was beginning to wind down and people were starting to go back to their apartments. There were only a few people left. Ana and Amata sat at one of the corner tables while the stupid Tunnel Snakes cat called and whistled at Christine and Susie._

_"Amata, come on, can we please go?" Ana pleaded. She really didn't want to spend another second in this room._

_"Not yet, it's amusing to watch those idiots try and get laid."_

_"Fine, you can stay. I'm going," Ana stood up from the table and made her way across the room. She was so close, and then** he** opened his mouth._

_"Hey, Nosebleed, where ya off to?!" Butch yelled her way. Ana stopped in her tracks. She really didn't want to deal with this tonight._

_"Why don't ya join us, huh? You, too, Amata!"_

_Ana turned around and looked to Amata who was, surprisingly, walking towards Butch. She couldn't believe her eyes, and more importantly, couldn't believe her feet when they started towards the table on their own accord._

_Soon it was three in the morning. Amata was off somewhere with Freddie, Wally was somewhere with Christine, and Paul was somewhere with Susie. Ana was left with Butch, sitting in the now quiet common hall. He sat next to her at the table playing with his lighter, flicking it on and off._

_"So, Nosebleed, since everyone else is off gettin' laid, why don't we follow their example?" Butch asked with his stupid smirk on his face._

_"In your dreams, Butch," Ana rolled her eyes. No way she was gonna let him touch her._

_"Aw, come on, you're ruinin' the fun. Everyone's doin' it."_

_"I don't care if "everyone is doing it," I'm not," Ana stood up and began to walk away. Butch grabbed her wrist before she made it too far._

_"Hold on," Butch stood up next to her._

_"Butch, let me go. I'm tired and I want to go home," she tried to pull away but he didn't budge._

_"Hold on, Ana. Why don't we go for a walk or something?"_

_"You're joking, right?"_

_"No, I'm not. Come on," Butch moved his hand from her wrist to her hand. He pulled her out of the common hall and into the main passageway._

_"Butch, please let me go. You don't even like me why would you wanna have sex with me?"_

_"And that's where you're wrong. I don't not like you, you're just a pain in the ass sometimes. And who said we were gonna have sex?"_

_"Me a pain in the ass?! Take a look at yourself!"_

_Butch pulled Ana into an empty supply closet and immediately kissed her. Ana was shocked, but despite it all, she kissed him back. He pulled back with a smile on his face._

_"I've wanted to do that for a while now," he laughed._

_"W-what?" Ana asked, breathless._

_"Not gonna lie, Ana, you really got pretty this year, as much as it pains me to say it."_

_"Thank you? I don't know what you want me to say here."_

_"Ana, stop talking. You'll ruin the moment," Butch pulled Ana close and kissed her again. His arms wrapped around her waist while hers went around his neck. They stayed like this for a while. Caught up in the moment. They kissed and they talked and they kissed some more._

_And then it ended._

_It was nearing four when Butch walked Ana back to her apartment. They agreed to meet again, but they wouldn't tell anyone. Butch would be mocked by his friends and Amata would never forgive Ana for stooping so low as to go for Butch._

_But that night in the supply closet changed things. There was an understanding between them that night. They were a lot more similar than they had originally thought._

_Through the next three years they met in supply closets and empty store rooms._

_And somewhere along the way, they fell in love._

* * *

One full year since she had left. One year of restless nights, heartache, and desperation.

God, did he miss her.

* * *

And there it is! Thanks for reading!


	4. Snow

Hey everyone! I know, I know...I haven't updated in a long time. But with all the reviews I've gotten lately, I've been inspired to write more! I quit my job recently also, so now I'll have a LOT more time to write. Enjoy this Benny and Dinah chapter, full of fluff!

* * *

Benny had never been to Jacobstown, and now he knew why he avoided the mountain lodge so wholeheartedly. He had heard the rumors of the place being filled with mutants, but he didn't really want to believe them, even after Dinah had explained to him about the Nightkin and Super Mutants thinking of the place as a refuge.

She had wanted to come here for a vacation of sorts, all though there was literally nothing to do here, at all.

The mutants had put them up in one of the single cabins, they had even cleaned it up for them. Benny didn't even know mutants knew a thing about cleanliness.

And on top of being dragged to mutant land, it was snowing.

Snowing.

Benny hated the cold. Why couldn't she vacation in California or something.

So, he decided to grump around their cabin until they had to leave, something Dinah was not going to tolerate.

"Benny, please come outside with me. It's beautiful out there," Dinah said as she leaned against the door frame.

"No way. I'm not goin' out there no matter what," Benny complained. He was lying in bed, not even dressed even though it was past noon.

Dinah frowned and moved over to their bed, sitting down next to him.

"Please? For me?"

"N-o."

"Benny..."

"No, Dinah."

She moved herself so she was lying down on top of him, her long blonde hair cascading down around his face, blocking them into their own world.

"Please? We can do something you want later," Dinah smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Benny sighed and looked at the woman on top of him. She really wanted him to go out into that damned snow with her. Oh, to hell with it, he thought. He kissed her, taking her by surprise and flipping them over so he was on top of her.

"You promise?"

"Absolutely. Now come on!" Dinah sprung up, causing Benny to fall onto the floor with a thud.

She was out the door before he got a chance to yell at her. Shaking his head, he quickly got up and changed into day clothes.

Benny made his way outside to find Dinah running around with Rex right on her tail. Now that all that business with all the factions vying for New Vegas was dealt with, she looked so much happier. Free, in a way.

She smiled more, laughed more, and to Benny, that made her even more beautiful.

He didn't have much of a choice but to join her in the snow when she came up behind him and pulled him along with her. Rex now sat patiently by the door of the cabin. Dinah dragged Benny with her all around Jacobstown. The mutants were all inside the main building, leaving them alone.

Dinah let go of Benny's arm and ran off behind one of the many snow piles, and before Benny could protest, he was hit smack dab in the middle of his face with a damn snowball. He was outraged. What was she, five? He wiped off his face and glared at Dinah from across the yard. She was laughing. Laughing at him! Who did she think she was?

She was laughing so hard she fell over in the snow, holding her side. The more she laughed the less angry Benny became. And before he knew it, he was laughing to. Dinah was still on the ground and didn't see Benny reach down and make his own snowball. He threw it over the snow pile and she immediately stopped laughing.

Dinah poked her head up from behind the snow to look at Benny, who was now laughing as hard as she had just been.

It was so on.

Dinah quickly made herself another snowball and launched it at him. Benny ducked out of the way just in time to miss it, but lost his balance and ended up in his own snow pile.

The two waged war for hours, both too competitive to end it. Finally, as the sun dipped below the horizon, Dinah yelled for a truce.

Benny stopped mid throw and ran over to her pile of snow, which she still sat perched upon. He sat down next to her on the snow and put his arm around her, pulling her close to his side to warm her up.

"Isn't that beautiful?" she asked, pointing to the star filled sky. You couldn't see it like that in New Vegas.

"I miss it sometimes, but then I look out the window at the Strip, and that satisfies me."

"Do you ever miss being out in the Wastes with the tribe?"

"Sometimes, but then I remember how hard that life was. I much prefer this life. Especially with you here."

Dinah smiled and pushed herself up to kiss him. She was so incredibly happy to be here with him, away from all the craziness of the Strip. This was perfect.

Having had enough of the cold, Benny pushed himself off the snow and lifted Dinah into his arms before making his way toward their cabin.

"Time to do something _I_ want to do."

* * *

And there we have it. I have a feeling my Benny/Dinah chapters are going to be mostly fluffy...oh well! Next chapter will be Butch and Ana again.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Haze

Hello everyone! Got this chapter out a lot quicker than I thought I would, so here it is! Another Ana and Butch chapter.

* * *

Ana never saw it coming. The rubble from the floor above her in the abandoned apartment building all came crashing down on her. A large piece of plaster hit her in the back of the head, causing her to fall forward onto the hard tile floor. Charon came running into the room, followed closely by Dogmeat. Ana was barely conscious under the pile of debris. Charon quickly pulled her out and carried her to a nearby mattress, gently lying her down while Dogmeat hovered worriedly behind him.

"Stay with me, girl. You need to stay alive," Charon whispered as he pulled out a few stimpaks. He pushed the needle into her shoulder, hoping that it might help.

Ana blinked up at him with unfocused eyes. She couldn't think straight. One second she looked up and saw the ceiling of the clinic back in the Vault, with Butch looking down at her, the next second she saw the broken apartment ceiling and Charon's radiated face. Everything was off balance. She could feel the bile rising in her throat.

The stimpak made her head go into even more of a haze. Her vision blurred and the outline of the man in front of her went fuzzy.

Then it all went black.

* * *

Ana woke up hours later. The haze hadn't lifted. The Vault ceiling greeted her when she opened her eyes.

"Butch?" she asked, her voice hoarse and dry.

The figure to her right moved closer, blocking the light in front of her.

"Finally you're awake, had me scared for a minute, Nosebleed," Butch said as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

Ana smiled up at him. She loved these moments, where they could just be themselves and not care what people thought about them being together.

"What happened to me?" she asked as she rubbed the side of her head.

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard. Your dad's been in here nonstop so I couldn't come to see you until he went to bed. His files say it's just a concussion."

"Great..what time is it now?"

"Three in the mornin'."

"You should get some sleep, then. No use worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Uh uh, no way, Ana, I'm not leavin'. Not anytime soon," Butch leaned down over her and kissed her gently. Ana reached her arms around his neck and smiled against him. Butch chuckled deep in his chest and pulled away.

"I love you, Nosebleed," he said, resting his forehead against her's.

"I know you do," Ana boasted. She loved teasing him like this.

Suddenly, Butch jerked away from her and looked over his shoulder. He could hear footsteps coming towards the clinic. James' silhouette passed behind the shades on the clinic's windows. Butch quickly stood up and hid behind one of the operating tables in the corner of the room. Ana laughed at his cowardliness. He was terrified of James.

Her father came into the room and sat in the chair Butch had just been sitting in.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" he asked, looking her over.

"I'm fine, my head just hurts," Ana glanced over to Butch's hiding spot to find him no longer there. She looked to the open doorway and found him. He smiled and half-saluted, half-waved as he left her with her dad.

"You should rest, dear, it'll help you heal faster."

Ana closed her eyes only to open them in what felt like a second later. Charon was looking down at her, concern lacing his features. Dogmeat slept at the bottom of the mattress, curled up by her feet.

It had been a dream. A cruel, cruel dream, only to remind her of what she had lost and given up. Her father was missing still and Butch...Butch probably hated her for leaving. And worse than that, she would likely never see him again. She missed him more than anything. But there was nothing she could do.

Not like it would ever make a difference.

Her mind was still numb and the words just spilled out.

"Butch, I'm so sorry," Ana choked out.

Charon put his rough hand on her shoulder to hold her down.

"Who's Butch? It's Charon, Ana, relax," he tried to calm her as she tried to get off the mattress.

Then it all became clear. The reality of where she was came crashing down on her. Her father was not there. Butch was not there. Charon was there. Dogmeat was there. She was not safe in the Vault. She was hurt, in an abandoned building.

The haze clouding her mind had lifted, and Ana could not stop the tears that followed.

* * *

So what'd you think? Thanks to everyone for the reviews!


	6. Flame

Hello everyone! I'm so so so sorry that a new chapter of this took so long, but now that's it's summer, I'll have a lot more time to write. So here's a new Benny/Dinah chapter!

* * *

It was all burning. Everything around Dinah went up in flames. The walls crumbled and the ceiling collapsed, landing on her and crushing her to the ground.

_Stupid super mutant, who shoots a rocket launcher in the middle of a 2 bedroom shack made of **wood**?_ The idiot just destroyed this entire place, and she was going down with it.

She could hear Boone faintly in the background trying to get to her. The plaster from the ceiling had hit her in the head and she was losing consciousness quickly. Finally, Boone broke through the door and made his way over to the rubble that covered Dinah.

"I'm getting you out of here, but I need you to help me get this off of you. Dinah, don't black out on me!" Boone yelled as he pulled layers of plaster off of her.

"Boone...I need you to get me...to the Followers," Dinah mumbled as Boone pulled her up into his arms.

Thankfully, they were only about four miles out from Freeside. Boone ran most of the way to the Old Mormon Fort, keeping Dinah from completely blacking out.

Arcade met them at the Fort when they reached the gate. He helped Boone get Dinah to a waiting cot. Several of the medical doctors rushed passed Boone and Arcade and to her side, ready to fix anything that was broken.

Boone clapped Arcade on the back and began to turn away when he heard Dinah's weak voice, "Boone wait...I need...I...Benny..."

And then she let herself fall into unconsciousness.

"What she sees in him, I'll never understand," Boone said, rejoining Arcade.

"She loves him, I say just don't question it. Best that way."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Benny was racing into the Fort, followed by Arcade and Boone.

"Dinah! Where is she?" Benny yelled at one of the poor doctors. The man was too stunned to speak, so he just pointed to the closed tent across the yard.

Benny ran over to the tent and pushed the flap open. Boone and Arcade decided it might be best to just muddle around outside. They'd rather be anywhere else right now.

Benny approached the cot that Dinah's unconscious form lay upon. Her face was bruised and the top of her head was bandaged. Her breathing was labored, probably from broken ribs, Benny figured. She looked so broken; all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and make sure nothing bad ever happened to her ever again.

But, if he did that, he's probably screw up her ribs even more.

He would have to settle with sitting on the chair next to her and holding her hand. When he stroked his thumb across her fingers, her lips quirked up into the smallest of smiles. At least it was something.

"Dammit, Dinah. I told you not to go today, and now look where you are," Benny watched for the slightest reaction. Nothing. He just wanted to hear her voice.

"I know you can hear me, baby, I just need you to let me know you're alright."

And still, nothing.

"Dinah, I swear if you do not open your eyes right this second I will get up and leave."

He waited, and nothing. He couldn't take this. Just as he was turning to leave her bedside, he felt her cool fingers grip his wrist.

"Don't leave," her voice was hoarse.

"Dammit, Dinah! Don't you ever scare me like that again," Benny said, sitting back down.

"Sorry about that," she was smiling that brilliant smile he loved so much.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"Super mutant and a rocket launcher in a very small space; you can guess what happened."

"I knew I shouldn't of let you go today."

"It's not like you can keep me under lock and key, Benny."

"I know, baby, I just wish I could sometimes. I hate seeing you like this."

"I know, I know. I don't wanna fight with you. Can you just sit there and hold my hand? That's what I really need right now."

Benny moved closer to her and squeezed her hand. She was looking at him with such sad eyes that she could have asked him to jump off a cliff and he probably would have done it.

Her eyes eventually closed and she drifted off to sleep, Benny still sitting patiently at her side. He didn't think it was possible that he could love someone as much as he loved her, despite everything they had been through. He didn't even want to think about what life would be like without her.

* * *

Sometime later, after everyone in the Fort had gone off to bed, Boone and Arcade decided to check on Dinah. When they opened the flap to the tent, they saw Benny, still holding vigil at her bedside, her hand in his and his eyes on her still face. He didn't notice the two men poke their heads into the tent. It felt like they were intruding on something too private, so Boone and Arcade backed away as quietly as they could, closing the tent back up behind them.

Boone wondered what Dinah saw in Benny, and he thought that must be it. The things that happen when no one else can see them, that's the Benny Dinah loved. The Benny that wasn't all tricks and gambles and flashing lights.

He was her's; she was his.

* * *

And there you have it! Reviews are much appreciated!


	7. Formal

Here's a new chapter! Another Ana and Butch, enjoy!

* * *

Whenever she closed her eyes she could see it. Her father leading her down the aisle. Amata standing next to her father at the end. And Butch. Butch was always waiting for her with the stupid grin on his face.

She loved that stupid grin. God, how she missed it.

It had been a year since she left the Vault. A full year without Butch, and it was killing her inside.

Ana had never pictured her life like this, never even thought it was a possibility. She had always dreamed that she would marry Butch one day in a classic Vault wedding. Her in a standard issue white dress, and him in a picture-perfect black suit. Whenever she thought of that, she had to laugh a little.

No one even knew her and Butch were together, except maybe Amata, who probably noticed all the times Ana and Butch were both mysteriously absent from school parties.

Her father probably wouldn't be too overjoyed about her marrying Butch, but it didn't matter. He'd grow to love him eventually.

That's the thing people in the Vault didn't really know. Butch was a fantastic man, and there were so many different qualities about him that no one could have imagined. He was smart, although he didn't act like it. He could sing, but he only did it in private or in front of Ana. And he was hilarious. He was especially good at impressions. Once he started those, it wouldn't take long for Ana to be clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

She would give anything to here one of those impressions now. Now, she was staring up at the tin ceiling of her shack in Megaton, while Dogmeat lay on the floor next to her and Charon slept in the next room. It was unfair, really, that Butch was only a mile away from her yet she couldn't see him. It made her heart ache.

She wouldn't be able to find a white dress out her in the Wasteland. Maybe a dirty pink one, but not a white one. She did find a ring on one of her scavenging trips. It was a small golden ring with the littlest diamond in the center. The gold was a slightly worn down, but that didn't matter. To her, it was perfect.

Ana wondered if Butch ever thought of marrying her. Ever thought of what she would look like in a white dress, walking towards him with her father in tow. He had said he loved her before she left. He didn't want her to go, but she had no choice. Looking back now, she would have taken him with her. She needed a familiar face every once in a while.

Ana closed her eyes and tried to force herself into sleep that always alluded her. She wanted to dream of her wedding, of the man she loved.

* * *

Things in the Vault were deteriorating quickly. Ever since Ana and her dad left, the Overseer had gone insane. Butch used to have some semblance of respect for him, but now that was a distant memory.

About thirty other vault dwellers and himself were holed up in the clinic Ana's father had loved so much. They were trying to make a difference in the Vault, but nothing seemed to work. Butch was tired of living the way he was. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Ana.

There was nothing left for him here. The Tunnel Snakes were no more, and his own mother wanted nothing to do with him. He lay on a cold mattress by the corner in the clinic, wishing Ana was by his side. He missed her, and whenever he thought of her he felt regret. Regret that he didn't tell her he loved her more often. Regret that he wouldn't get to kiss her again. Regret that he didn't go with her. Regret that he never got to marry her.

He could just imagine what his mom would have said about him and Ana. She would have been over the moon. She had always liked Ana and her father. She had even encouraged Butch to stop bullying her when they were younger, saying that one day he would be sorry to have wronged Ana. If his mom only knew the relationship he now had with Ana...

No, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He couldn't let himself think about the "what if's" with Ana. It just...wasn't possible at the time.

As he closed his eyes to try and force himself to sleep, he saw her smiling face. She was in a white dress, and she looked _beautiful_. He could hear her laugh in his mind. God, how he missed that laugh.

It was then that he made a decision. They needed her back if they were ever going to change things in the Vault. He'd have Amata broadcast the new access code. They would get her back. They needed her. He needed her.

And one day, he was going to marry her in a sharp suit and her in a perfect white dress.

* * *

And voila, another chapter is complete! Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Companion

Two chapters in two days?! Yay!

* * *

Benny stood alone on the bar floor in the Lucky 38. It had been Dinah's idea to reopen the place to the public, and still he had yet to see her all night.

The main floor was packed with people from all across the Mojave. Benny noticed Cass and Raul at the roulette table. Veronica and Arcade were sitting comfortably at the slot machines. He hadn't seen Lily, though; she wasn't a big fan of parties.

The laughter and conversation from the floor floated up to Benny's ears. It was giving him a headache. He wished Dinah was there with him. Swank and a couple other Chairmen were at the bar behind him making stupid jokes that he paid no mind to.

He leaned against the rail on the second floor to get a better look at the people below him. And then he saw her.

With _him._

Dinah was in a small corner seating area with that NCR sniper that she loved having around. Boone never really liked Benny, so he mostly kept his distance.

Not tonight, it would seem.

Boone was saying something into Dinah's ear that made her laugh and slap him playfully on the arm. They weren't completely alone, though. ED-E was hovering off to the side and some other NCR soldiers were sitting across from them.

Benny's blood was boiling at the sight of it all. He wanted to march down there, take Dinah by the hand, and bring her somewhere Boone wouldn't be able to get to her.

But Dinah would hate him for causing a scene, especially on such a special night.

It wasn't helping that she looked like she stepped right out of one of the old posters on the walls. She had on Vera Keyes' dress, her hair was done up, and she even had makeup on.

She looked sinfully beautiful, and she wasn't standing up here with him. She was with Boone.

Benny watched as Boone put his arm around Dinah on the couch. He also saw Dinah flinch a bit when he put a hand on her leg. He could see how uncomfortable Dinah was becoming. It was unlike Boone to be so forward like this, too. Benny decided he must have had a bit too much to drink and was getting bolder with his actions.

"Benny! Stop brooding and get over here!" Swank called from behind him.

Benny turned away from Dinah and glanced back at the Chairmen, but had no intention of moving from this spot. When he looked back to where Dinah was, she was gone. Boone, thankfully, was still there. He scanned the floor but couldn't seem to find her.

And then he smelled her perfume.

Then she was right behind him, putting her arms around his waist and planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Were you spying on me?" she whispered into his ear.

"Not spying, baby. Observing."

"And can I ask why?"

"I didn't like what I saw, that's why."

Benny flipped them around so she was against the railing, facing him, trapped between his arms on either side of her.

"Why were you with him?" Benny asked.

"He's my friend, nothing more. We were just having a good time. No need to get upset, Benny."

"Yeah, well, I am upset. Dinah, you're my girl, not his. I don't want him pullin' any of that stuff with you anymore."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Oh come on! I could see he was makin' you uncomfortable, and you can't deny that."

"Boone had a little too much to drink. Yes, I was getting uncomfortable, but you didn't do anything about it."

"What was I supposed to do? Run down there and punch him in the face for putting his hand on your leg?"

"Well...no, but you could have at least come down there!"

"Don't put the blame on me here, baby."

"You're being ridiculous, Benny."

"I'm being ridiculous! Really, Dinah?"

"Can we not do this now? This was supposed to be a good night for everyone, I don't want it to be ruined by fighting with you."

And with that, she pushed his arms out of the way and made her way back down to the main floor, leaving Benny more furious than before.

"I'll have that drink now, Swank," Benny said, sliding onto the seat next to his friend.

* * *

The party went on into the wee hours of the morning. Benny hadn't seen Dinah since she stormed off. Probably with Boone again, he thought.

The last of the crowd had finally left the casino. The rest of Dinah's friends were no where in sight. They had probably all gone up to the Presidential Suite hours ago. The sun was starting to rise and Benny was beyond beat.

He made his way down to the elevator and had it take him up to the Penthouse. The doors opened to a darkened room. Dinah had all of the shades shut to sleep. Benny walked around to his dresser where he threw his checkered jacket and dress pants into a drawer. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt and let them fall onto the floor, leaving him in his underwear and undershirt.

When he finally reached the bed, he saw Dinah. She was curled up under the covers, sound asleep. He could see streaks of makeup on her cheeks, and knew immediately that she had been crying. He felt terrible about everything he had said. How could he stay mad at her? Looking at her now, it was impossible.

Benny quietly got into his side of the bed and pulled her close to him, her back against his chest. She stirred a little at this and turned her head to look at him. Benny wiped the makeup stained tears off her face and kissed her on her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, too," Dinah turned in his arms so she was facing him. Benny moved onto his back so she could settle into the crook of his arm, her head on his chest.

"I shouldn't have jumped to con-" Benny started.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go to sleep."

"Alright, baby, whatever you want."

Within minutes they were both completely out, all traces of anger and arguing gone.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


	9. Move: Part 1

Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! Here's an extra long chapter of Butch and Ana to make up for it. This chapter is being split into two parts. Also, just as a reminder, these one shots don't all go into one cohesive story (they probably should have but whatever). Anyways, I'm sure some things don't match up with the other one shots with these two. Hopefully that doesn't bother you guys too much!

* * *

_"It feels like you left home a long time ago, but I know you're still out there. I just hope you're still alive to hear this. Things got worse after you left. My father's gone mad with power. If you can hear this, please stop looking for your dad and help stop mine. I changed the door password to my name. If you're hearing this, and you still care enough to help me, you should remember it."_

The message played itself over and over again, yet Ana still couldn't get her mind around what she was hearing. In the year she had been gone, she had heard nothing from the vault - not that she expected to in the first place - but it didn't make sense that _now_, when they were in danger, did they reach out to her.

She had told Charon and Dogmeat to stay at the house in Megaton. She needed to do this alone, and yet, here she sat on the ground, facing the enormous steel door that separated her from her old life. How could she go back after everything she had gone through in the Wasteland? But more importantly, how did they think she would want to come back after the way she had left?

But if she did go back...she would see him again. Butch was somewhere inside. She didn't expect him to wait for her after she left, but a part of her hoped he did. There had been no one else for Ana. It was always Butch.

Ana stood up and paced in front of the door, battling with herself on whether she should open it or not. This was her chance to see him again, to see Amata again. She had to do this, for their sake.

She punched Amata's name into the control panel. The warning siren from inside started blaring and the door began to unlock itself. Within seconds, Ana was staring into the room she had ran from so long ago.

It was now or never.

* * *

"Amata, are you sure she's gonna come?" Butch asked for the millionth time. He was the one that gave her the idea to broadcast her message to Ana. He just hoped she'd heard it.

"I don't know, okay Butch? For all we know, she could be dead."

"She's not dead, I know it."

Butch walked away from Amata and went back to his post as door guard in front of the clinic that Ana's dad had took such good care of. Without a proper doctor to keep it up and with all the unrest in the Vault, it had gotten rather trashed. But it was the only place the rebels could go. It was all they had left.

Amata watched Butch go back to guard duty. Ever since she had sent out the distress signal, he had been on edge. She had never seen him like this, not even when Paul died a year ago. It didn't make sense to her. Ana and Butch _hated_ each other...why was he so anxious to see her again?

* * *

Ana walked into the Vault Atrium. Some of the doors were barricaded. "Fuck you" was spray painted on the old sign across from the Overseer's office. People were avoiding her, making a point to stay out of her way. She quickly moved passed them and walked down to the living quarters. She wanted to see her old room before going to find Amata.

When she got there, she was greeted by someone she wished she'd never have to see again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wally Mack sneered at her.

"This is my room, Wally," Ana said, casually walking in and sitting down at her desk.

"I don't know how you got in here, Nosebleed, but this is my room now. Has been ever since you left. Now get out."

"Fine, fine, Wally, I'll leave. No need to get angry about it. What did you do with my stuff?"

"Amata took it all. Now get out before I call security."

Ana left the room she had spent so many years in without looking back. It wasn't her's anymore.

She just needed to find Amata.

* * *

Amata stood with Christine Kendall in the back corner of the clinic. Ever since Ana had left and the rebellion had started, the two had grown to be close friends. Christine didn't have Susie anymore, since her family was against opening the vault, so she leaned on Amata to be her friend. The stood in silence, watching Butch pace back and forth in front of the door.

"What's with him lately?" Christine asked quietly.

"No idea..but..no, that's ridiculous," Amata replied, shaking her head.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"It's just..ever since I sent out the distress signal to Ana, he's been like this."

"You don't think, what, they were together or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe? She would disappear sometimes. But they hated each other...right?"

"Yeah, they did. I think, anyways."

They glanced back at Butch to see he had stopped pacing. It looked like he had stopped breathing altogether. He was facing away from them, staring at something.

Or someone.

* * *

Was he dreaming? Dead maybe? Was she actually standing in front of him, close enough to touch? But he didn't dare. She'd just disappear again, like she always did. She wasn't real. She didn't hear Amata's message. For all he knew, she was dead the second she left the vault.

But she looked so real. Her skin was tanner than he remembered, but it made her once brown hair look almost blonde. There was a scar on the side of her head. There were small bags under her eyes. And yet, she was still beautiful. How could she be real? This had to be a dream. Unless..unless she had heard the message.

She had come to save them.

* * *

Ana couldn't breathe. It had been a year since she had last seen him, and there he was, right in front of her. Like nothing had ever changed. But that's wasn't true, of course. So many things had changed. Herself more than anything. But he looked exactly the same, maybe a little tired, a little angry, but still so very Butch.

She wanted to say something, anything, but no words came out. The lump in her throat was suffocating her. Why was he just staring at her? Did he not want to see her? She thought he would have been happy, but maybe..maybe he had moved - no, she couldn't think like that. She hadn't moved on from him, she loved him. She just hoped he still felt the same way that he used to.

* * *

The silence dragged on. No words, no breaths, no movements. An entire year, what felt like a lifetime, had all come to this. The moment both were to afraid to let happen. For fear of rejection. Fear of reality not coming true. Sooner or later one of them had to be brave, say something, do something.

The silence was killing her; she couldn't take another second of it.

"Butch?"

That was all it took.

Butch's dream became reality. She was here, right in front of him, and he wasn't going to waste another minute of it.

With a purpose he hadn't felt in so long, he crossed the short distance between them and kissed her with so much passion and joy that he felt his heart bursting at the seams. Her lips against his felt like nothing he had ever felt before. It was fire, and lightning, and longing all packed into a moment neither of them wanted to end.

Ana wrapped her arms around Butch's neck, bringing him even closer, if that was even possible. His arms were around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Everything was perfect. Nothing else existed besides them. Butch felt whole again with her in his arms. This time he knew it for sure, he wasn't going to let her go without him. Not again.

Eventually, when the need to breathe became slightly more important, Ana pulled away and rested her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed, but a beautiful smile graced her lips. And then she was laughing. And he began to laugh.

"You're real," Butch whispered against her lips.

"I'm real," Ana whispered in reply, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Amata and Christine were completely and utterly at a loss for words. One second Butch was staring into space, the next he was kissing someone. Ana? _It has to be_, Amata thought to herself, _who else could it be?_

Ana pulled herself far enough away from Butch to look over his shoulder where Amata and Christine were still gaping.

"Well, it seems we have an audience," Ana chuckled under her breath, leaning her head against his shoulder. Butch turned his head to look back into the clinic, grinning to himself when he saw the looks on their faces.

"S'pose we should get in there?" he asked.

Ana sighed and nodded her head. She came here to help, no matter how much she wanted to just be with Butch, she had a job to do.

Butch grabbed her hand and walked into the clinic. Amata and Christine realized they were still gawking and quickly tried to regain their composure.

"You came. You actually came," Amata said as she pulled Ana into a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you again, Ana," Christine said from behind Amata who reluctantly released her from her hug.

"Is it?" Ana replied. She had never been overly fond of Christine.

"Could you go watch the door, Christine?" Amata asked. She'd rather avoid an incident when Ana had barely even gotten in the front door. Christine nodded and made her way over to Butch's post.

"Amata, tell me what's going on," Ana said, her hand still in Butch's.

"My father has gone insane. Ever since you and your dad left, some of us have wanted to open the vault. We just...don't know what's out there. He's convinced that there's nothing for us outside, but we aim to prove him wrong. That's why we need you. You know what it's like out there. You can change his mind."

"What makes you think he'll listen to me? He tried to have me killed remember?"

"Ana, we all thought you and your dad were dead the second you left, but you've proved us wrong. You proved my father wrong, and he needs to see reason."

"I can give it a shot, but I don't know if it'll work. The wastes...they're dangerous. Sure, there are some small settlements that are safe, but it's not a great place. You're sure about this?"

"We'll keep the vault open. We can come and go as we please and trade with people out there. I'm sure about this. This is the only way we'll survive. By the way, did you find your dad?"

Ana tore her eyes away from Amata and looked at the ground. It had been five months since James had died. Five months and it was still difficult to handle.

"I...did. He's gone now, though."

Butch squeezed Ana's hand. _Don't cry_, she thought, _you have to be strong._

"Oh...I'm sorry, Ana. I know how much you loved him," Amata whispered.

"No point in dwelling on the past."

"I...suppose you're right. It's late and I'm sure you're hungry, let me get you some-"

"It's fine, Amata, I'm not hungry. Water, though, water would be nice."

Amata walked away to find her friend a bottle of water, but before she made it out of the clinic she stopped and turned back around to stare at Ana and Butch.

"I have to ask, when did_ this_ happen?" Amata gestured between the two of them.

Ana looked at Butch with confusion written all over her face. When had this all started? At the after G.O.A.T. party? Maybe...but what about when Ana had first said she loved him? That's when it had gotten serious, like relationship serious.

"Four years ago? Something like that, I'm not really sure to be honest," Ana said with a shrug. Butch chuckled beside her. He couldn't remember either.

"So you were with him all those times you disappeared?"

"More than likely, yes."

"I see...well, um, there's a room down the hall on the left that no one uses. You can sleep there tonight. Butch, you know which one."

And with that, Amata left the room in search of some water bottles. She really didn't want to stick around for another make out session between two people she had thought hated each other.

Butch looked down at Ana with a smile on his face, a laugh almost escaping from him. She looked back up at him with a smile mimicking his own.

"C'mon," Butch said as he pulled Ana along to the bedroom down the hall.

* * *

Part 2 will be posted whenever I get done writing it! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Also, if any of you want to follow me on tumblr, the link is one my page on here. It's a lot easier to hear from some of you guys on there sometimes :) Anyways, thanks again!


	10. Move: Part 2

Hey guys! Here's a quick update with Part 2 of Move. I've decided I'm going to make this one 3 parts instead of just 2. I just can't seem to get it all into 2 parts for some reason. Anyways, I'm not very good at writing any sort of smut, so this basically is a clean version of what I had envisioned, but it just wouldn't transfer from brain to story.

Hope you like it!

* * *

The bedroom was small; there was only the one bed and a small desk in the corner. One of the lights had gone out, giving the room an uneven glow. It was quiet, almost unbearably so. Butch pulled Ana into the room and let her hand go to sit on the bed. Ana remained just inside the doorway. She didn't know what to do with herself. Part of her wanted to cry, part of her wanted to push Butch down on the bed and have her way with him.

But all she could seem to do as stand still, looking at anything _but_ Butch.

He was just as torn as she was. So much time had passed and now...well they hadn't exactly talked since she had been back. He had no idea what happened when she was out in the Wasteland. And as much as he wanted to pull her down on top of him, he knew that it wouldn't be right, not without clearing the air first.

They had never actually had sex before, almost, but not far enough. They had gotten so far as getting out of their clothes when Ana's Pipboy beeped with a message from her dad wondering where she was. They hadn't gotten that far since. And then Ana had left before ever getting another chance.

The room was filled with tension. Butch's eyes were glued to Ana; her's looked everywhere else. Everything had been fine when they were hand in hand, talking to Amata. Now they were alone again. Alone with a million questions and second guesses and worries that wouldn't go away.

"Ana, we...we should talk," Butch said quietly, looking at her expectantly.

Her eyes finally found his. She made her way over to the bed and sat down next to him, close enough for their knees to touch, but nothing more.

"Ask away," Ana whispered.

"What exactly happened?"

So she told him. She had nothing to hide. She explained why her dad had left, and about everything leading up to the eventual restarting of the purifier. He held her as she cried when she told him about her dad dying. She told him about the Enclave and the Brotherhood, about the people she had met along the way. About Dogmeat, about Charon, and about Fawkes. He didn't interrupt. He just sat patiently, listening and trying to comprehend everything she was saying.

Everything she had done in the last year...it all seemed so incredible. She was a hero out there. And with that came the perks. She had a home and people who would willingly follow her to the death. And with all that, Butch had to ask.

"Was there anyone else? I need to know. There...there hasn't been anyone for me."

"No, Butch, there wasn't anyone. I love you, that was never going to change."

The biggest smile Butch had smiled in a long time began to form on his face. The tension in the room faded away. He pulled Ana into a kiss full of passion. Her arms went around his neck while his went around her waist, pulling her closer to him on the bed.

"I love you so much," Butch said between kisses down her neck.

Ana could feel the temperature in the room rising. Things were getting heated extremely fast. She wanted this, she had for such a long time. And, obviously, Butch did, too.

She felt him trying to unbuckle one of the many straps on her leather armor. Ana chuckled under her breath as she helped him get the cuirass off. She pushed his Tunnel Snake jacket off of his shoulders and unzipped the front of his jumpsuit, all while he was kicking off his boots into the corner of the room. Soon they were down to just their underwear.

Sometime along the way, Butch had pushed Ana back onto the bed, with him above her. She as magnificently beautiful. The uneven glow of the room made Ana stand out somehow, like she was some sort of Godly being. Her hair was spread out behind her. The heat on her skin made her look as if she were glowing. She was breathing heavily and looking him straight in the eyes without an ounce of uncertainty in her own.

She wanted this, wanted_ him_, and in that moment she knew she couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ leave without him.

_Not again._

* * *

Butch woke up with a start in the middle of the night. Had it all been a dream? He looked to the right side of the bed where he felt the weight on his arm. Ana. She wasn't a dream. Last night was real, and she was still right there in his arms. He sighed in relief and laid back down next to her, his other arm going around her bare waist.

Ana shifted in her sleep and pushed herself back against his chest. Butch couldn't fall back asleep for the life of him. So he just lay there, gently moving his hand across Ana's hip. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to to feel the contentment that surrounded her.

Minutes turned into hours, and Butch still hadn't fallen back asleep. A quick glance at his Pipboy told him it was nearing six in the morning. There wasn't any use in trying to sleep anymore. Carefully, he slipped his arm out from underneath Ana. As careful as he was, she still woke up.

Ana turned around to face Butch, her eyes still groggy with sleep.

"Where are ya goin'?" she asked with a yawn.

"Can't sleep, I was gonna try and find us some food," Butch whispered, leaning on an elbow over her.

Ana smiled slightly as she put her hand on the side of his face. He chuckled quietly and closed the distance between them for a small kiss before he pulled himself out of bed and began to dress himself. Ana watched quietly from the bed, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Butch laughed out loud this time and kissed her one more time before going to open the door.

The bottles of water were there. The ones Ana had asked Amata for the night before.

"Hey, A-" Butch started as he turned around to look back to her.

She was asleep.

Laughing and shaking his head to himself, he picked up the bottles of water and set them on the desk next to her.

She'd see them eventually.

* * *

Part 2! Yay! I don't know when the next part will be up, I'm (hopefully) starting a job soon and I'm going on vacation, but I'll hopefully have it out before then. Don't forget to review! Thanks guys!


End file.
